


Now a Guest

by courtney_beth



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtney_beth/pseuds/courtney_beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Carell knows he can never go back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now a Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It's rare that someone remembers Steve Carell's time on The Daily Show. Just a little treat for you my fellow fan.

Steve Carell finds it unnerving to come back to the Daily Show studio to promote his latest project, though he will never admit this to anyone. He likens the experience to returning to his high school after graduation. It feels safe and comforting at first, yet he doesn’t feel like he quite belongs there.

Sure there are familiar faces of production assistants, camera men, writers and others behind the scenes, and new ones that greet him with smiles because he’s one of the few success stories. He knows the hallways and offices inside and out, but he still feels like a stranger when he passes by where he once worked on his story ideas many years ago.

Because no matter how much he feels the show has stayed the same, he knows that _he_ has changed. Long gone are the days when he would do Produce Pete segments for laughs or playfully argue with Stephen during one of their Even Steph/ven debates.  

He has his own career now and he’s visiting the show as a guest.

And he’s strangely comfortable with that feeling.


End file.
